


Restocked

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda on the Episode "clip show"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restocked

The water pressure in the bunker really was amazing. Dean leaned his head against the wall, standing under the stream a good long time, letting the noise of each droplet shattering on the floor fill his head and drown his thoughts. Don’t think, don’t think, just keep breathing. Focus on the continuation of breathing. And maybe drinking. Definitely drinking.

He shut the water off abruptly; it wasn’t helping much anyway. Standing there gave his mind too much time to wander off and explore all those little emotions he’d been trying to tuck away as of late. All of that, and now this. He half-assedly toweled off before shucking on the robe, keeping himself mostly covered while in search of alcohol. It wasn’t until his hand was on the fridge that he belatedly remembered their desperate need of supplies; but lo and behold, when the door swung open, they were restocked. Eggs, beer, and jerky — every thing a growing hunter needs. Sam must’ve gone while he was cleaning up; Dean was torn between bitching at him for leaving and thanking him for going.

When he found the skin mag on his pillow that night, he decided Sam deserved a thank you breakfast in the morning. Even if he did forget the pie.


End file.
